


Unfinished Fic Drabble (Shadow)

by FroggieDog



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggieDog/pseuds/FroggieDog
Summary: Sooo this is just some random piece of an old, abandoned fic I wrote that I was working on with a friend. It never ended up seeing the light of day cus it got too ambitious and spiraled out of control, but I found it lurking in my google drive and decided I'd upload it here cus I kinda liked it.For a loose understanding, Evan and Connor are pretending to be friends for a mutual benefit (but really just for the shipping)





	Unfinished Fic Drabble (Shadow)

It was like he was everywhere now. Every time Evan turned a corner, Connor was around it. When he shut his locker door, he was behind it. He’d come out of class, and Connor would be leaning against the wall in the hallway next to the door. 

So much for not being seen in school together.

It was actually a little reassuring, Evan thought, because of the wide berth most people gave Connor. Evan certainly didn’t have to deal with bumping into people and mumbling hasty apologies quite so much, as nobody wanted to be in the same 5ft radius as the angry, crazy kid.

Evan couldn’t help but feel it was a bit... odd, though. He had wanted almost nothing to do with Evan inside school, unless they were posing for Zoe, and now it was like Evan couldn’t get rid of him. At about 6ft high, gaunt, and 90’s grunge, Connor stood out quite a bit and it was simply amazing Evan hardly ever noticed him approaching. How he couldn’t hear him stomping down the hall behind him with those combat boots on, Evan wasn’t sure. 

He was like Evan’s shadow, ever present and usually silent, and when Evan noticed him (usually with a gasp and a couple of startled steps backwards), Connor would merely stare at him or, on especially rare occasions, quirk one side of his mouth up in a subtle smile. Evan enjoyed those occasions somewhat more than he probably should, and he had to bury the small spark of _something_ unidentifiable that lit in his chest each time that happened.

Connor would walk him to his classes, hands in his pockets and eyes trained forwards, and didn’t make conversation. Evan had tried asking a few times why Connor was doing it, but all Connor would do was look at him briefly, and then continue walking. Attempting to extract information from Connor was a taxing process, and more often than not Evan didn’t push him for answers. It was too tiring.

Evan approached his locker, eyes scanning the hallway for any sign of the taller boy, and tried his best to ignore the feeling of disappointment he felt when he didn’t see him. He had, however, detected Jared standing nearby, hands in his pockets and his usual smug smile fixed on his face.

“Hey, Jared.” Evan mumbled as Jared rocked back and forth on his feet, smile mutating into a grin.

_“Hey, Evan,”_ Jared echoes in a mockery of Evan’s voice, who rolls his eyes and hunches his shoulders. “So, last class I totally beat this dude at Science Jeopardy, and--”

Evan tuned him out, nodding at times to seem like he was paying attention, and reached up into his locker to put his textbooks away when he finally managed to get it open. His mind was elsewhere, too busy with other thoughts to put up with Jared’s bragging, and also too busy to notice that Connor had materialized right behind him. 

When he backed up to shut the locker door, he felt the buttons on Connor’s jacket dig into his spine, and he had accidentally stepped on his shoe. He heard Connor grunt and move backwards, but panic had already gripped Evan by the throat and he was whirling around, apologies flooding from his lips like a burst dam, and he noticed the soft, surprised expression on Connor’s face before he realized that he had lost his footing and was now staring up at the ceiling, wind rushing past his ears.

_God, you fucking moron, you stepped on him and now you’ve tripped and you’re going to smash into the floor and break your skull, and he’s going to watch you bleed out all over the floor, and have to deal with the fact you died just because you’re a total fucking idiot--_

There was a firm pressure around his arm, Evan’s head snapped back due to the sudden halt in his descent and his sneakers slid out from under him, but he wasn’t falling anymore. He hung limply for a moment, waiting for his brain to sort through everything that had just happened, and finally noticed that Connor’s slender fingers were wrapped around his bicep.

Connor had caught him. Evan’s heart was beating so hard it was going to break one of his ribs.

“You moron, you’re going to get a nosebleed.”

Evan scrambled to his feet, ready to apologize more, but the expression Connor had wasn’t one of ire, but rather one of gentle amusement. He decided to apologize some more anyways.

“I’m sorry-- I, I didn’t realize you’d be-- that you’d be standing right there, and I-- I didn’t step on you on purpose, I mean, I’d never step on you on purpose that’d just be-- ha-- silly, it’d be silly, so--”

The taller of the two relinquished his grip on Evan’s arm, stuffing it back into his pocket. He wasn’t speaking, just watching Evan talk, and the words slowly faded as he spoke.

“I just-- I’m sorry?” A tiny light flickered on somewhere in Evan’s memory. “Oh, Jared--”

He turned to where Jared had been standing, but he was gone. Connor’s eyes narrowed momentarily, but when Evan turned back to him, his expression leveled out into one more neutral.

Connor shrugged. “Guess I scared him off.”

The comment made Evan snort a little, and he smiled up at him. “Guess so.”

Connor turned and started walking, which usually indicated that Evan should follow him, so he hiked his backpack higher over his shoulder and scurried after him. Fluorescent lighting really did nothing for Connor, Evan mused as he fell into step beside him, but it did make his face look awfully more thin than it normally did. Perhaps it was Connor’s usual lack of appetite, or all the stomping around he did burned a lot of calories. 

Connor pushed open the doors of the school building with both hands, sun hitting him in the face and causing him to squint. It did make his face look a lot prettier though.

_No, not pretty. Just... fuller. Maybe._

When Connor slid his eyes to meet Evan’s, Evan realized he had been staring at looked away in a rush, bringing a hand up to scratch at one of his ears that was surely tipped with pink.

The walk through the student parking lot was chilly, autumn wind nipping at Evan’s face, so at least if Connor asked he could blame it on the cold.

Connor didn’t ask, just jammed his finger onto the button on his car key, the small beep and flashing tail-lights indicating which car was Connor’s amid the sea of vehicles in the parking lot.

Evan slipped wordlessly into the passenger’s seat, pulling his bag into his lap after securing his seat belt. Connor haphazardly threw his messenger bag into the back, and slid his key into the ignition.

“Where to?” Connor asks, throwing an arm over Evan’s headrest as he reverses out of his parking spot.

“Hm?” The question confused Evan. Normally Connor just drove him home.

“Your place or mine?” He rephrases.

“Oh. Uh, that could-- it’s up to you, really, I don’t mind which--”

“Or somewhere else, we can go anywhere.” The way he phrases it makes Evan’s cheeks heat, but he’s not sure why the prospect of going anywhere with Connor sounds so good to him. Connor pushes the button for the radio.

“We can... we can just go to, uh... to the park or something.” Evan’s eyes must have been hopeful enough, because when Connor looks at him incredulously, he settles for a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“Fine. If I get frostbite, you’re paying my medical bill.”


End file.
